


Started Out As Roommates

by lynnkath08



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Moving On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Anna Masen, a dance instructor, dancer, and choreograhper, has recently gone through a tough break up. Her best friend, actress and singer Zendaya, helps her out. What happens when she meets a certain British actor?





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry. But this isn't working out," Tyler Adams said to Anna.

"I don't understand. I mean, whatever it is, I'll try to fix it," Anna said, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's not you, it's me. I'm just not feeling the way I felt before," Tyler said. "I already organized your stuff, making it easier to pack," he added.

"Wow, ok. I can't believe that," Anna said softly, beginning to pack her belongings. She loaded everything into her car then took one last look into the apartment that was once hers, to make sure she had all of her things.

"Goodbye, Anna," Tyler said.

"Bye," Anna responded, then she went into her car and drove off.

* * *

Anna drove to a nearby gas station and parked her car. She took her phone out and dialed her best friend's number.

 _"Hello?"_ her friend picked up.

"Zendaya, it's Anna. Do you mind if I stay the night?" Anna asked.

 _"I don't mind at all. I'll set up one of the rooms for you,"_ Zendaya said.

"Thank you. I'll see you when I get there," Anna said.

 _"Sounds good. I'll be waiting for you,"_ Zendaya said, and both girls said their goodbyes then hung up.

* * *

After 10 minutes of driving, Anna spotted her friend's house and parked on the driveway. She got out of her car and went to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Zendaya.

"Hey, girl. Come on in," Zendaya said, letting Anna inside.

Anna then placed her duffel bag down and sat on the couch, and started crying.

"Oh Anna, what happened?" Zendaya asked, wrapping her arms around the crying girl.

"Tyler broke up with me," Anna sobbed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Zendaya said, hugging Anna tightly while rubbing her back gently.

The girls spent an hour talking about what happened.

"He's such an ass for doing that. You deserve better," Zendaya said. "Stay here as long as you need," she added.

"Thanks, Z. It means a lot to me," Anna said.

"It's no problem at all. I got your back," Zendaya said, gently squeezing Anna's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is another character I made up. Zendaya dates him in this story.

***1 week later***

"Honey I'm home!" Zendaya said, then she noticed Anna laying face down on the couch, and laughed softly.

Anna rose her head up. "Oh hey. How was filming?" she asked.

"Tiring. How was dance?" Zendaya asked back.

"Same," Anna responded. "So I continued apartment hunting as soon as I got back," she added. After Anna moved in with Zendaya the previous week, she decided to go apartment hunting. She really appreciated Zendaya for allowing her to stay with her, but she didn't want to be a bother, though Zendaya kept reassuring her that she wasn't.

"Oh girl you don't have to worry about that anymore. So you see, I actually have some friends from set that want to meet you and they want you to be their roommate. You're going to love them," Zendaya said.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Anna asked playfully.

"No, of course not. You know Kyle comes over, and sometimes we just want to spend time together," Zendaya said.

"I know, Z. I'm just playing," Anna said.

"I know. But tomorrow is when you'll meet them," Zendaya told her. "They're already excited for you to move in. But I'm not ready for you to leave!" she added.

"I'll come visit. I always do," Anna assured her.

"That is true. I'm really going to miss your cooking though," Zendaya said.

"I'll cook something and bring some over to you," Anna said.

"You better," Zendaya said playfully, and both girls laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

***the next day***

"Rise and shine! Today's the day!" Zendaya said, lifting the covers from Anna's bed. Both girls were lucky not having to work that day.

"What time is it?" Anna asked, sitting up.

"It's 8AM. Remember, we still have to meet with my friends, a.k.a., your future roommates," Zendaya said.

***2 hours later***

"Are you ok? You seem.... constipated," Zendaya said. The girls were on their way to the apartment.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe it. I'm actually going to meet some of your co-stars, not to mention I'll be moving in with them," Anna said.

"You'll be ok, I promise. Let's get some donuts," Zendaya said, driving to a donut shop.

"Ok. It's just, they're big stars like you, and I'm not. It feels so awkward," Anna said.

"Actually, you're more famous than you think. I mean, you're a dancer for crying out loud. You work at one of the most amazing dance studios in the world! It'll be fine," Zendaya reassured her friend.

"Alright. Maybe I'm overthinking things. I'll get the donuts," Anna said.

"I'll wait for you here," Zendaya said.

***Anna's POV***

Breathe, Anna. Just breathe. I walked into the donut shop and ordered a dozen glazed donuts. Once I got the donuts, I walked out of the shop, only to be stopped by two teenage girls.

"Oh my god! You're Anna Masen!" the blonde said.

"Yep, that's me," I said.

"I love your dance videos! They're so awesome!" the brunette said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Yeah! We're part of the Palos Verdes High School Varsity Song Team! We saw your picture on the wall. And we hope to go to UCLA and join the Dance Team just like you did," the blonde girl said.

"We hope to be as good as you. I love it when you do those leg hold turns! That's my favorite move!" the brunette said.

"Can we get a picture?" the blonde asked.

"Sure," I said.

The girls took their phones out and took pictures with me.

"It was so awesome to meet you! We hope to see you again!" the brunette said.

"Thank you. You girls have a great day," I said.

"You too! Bye!" the girls said, waving at me.

"Bye," I said, waving back. I ran back to Zendaya's car.

"See? I told you," Zendaya said, driving off. "And those girls are right. You're a fabulous dancer!" she added. She turned the music on and we started singing along.

"And one day! I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me!" Zendaya sang.

"Yeah one day! I'll have you crawling like a centipede!" I sang.

"You mess with me!" Zendaya sang, pointing to herself. "And mess with her!" she sang, pointing to me.

"So I'll make sure you get what you deserve!" I sang, pointing to the window.

"Yeah one day! You'll be beggin' on your knees for me!" we both sang.

***15 minutes later, 3rd Person POV***

"And we're here," Zendaya said, parking the car.

"Ok, I can do this. I got this," Anna said as they both got out of the car. They walked until they reached the front of the door.

"You'll be fine, don't worry," Zendaya said, then she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal the one and only Tom Holland. Harrison Osterfield and Jacob Batalon were standing behind him.

"Oh hello. You're Anna Masen," Tom said, shaking Anna's hand. He let the girls in.

"Yep. And you're Tom Holland," Anna said.

"Yeah. I love watching your dance videos," Tom said.

"Thank you. Your movies are amazing. Although I cried watching The Impossible," Anna said.

"Yeah, it was very emotional," Tom said.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I would also like to meet our new roommate. Hi, I'm Harrison Osterfield. You're an awesome dancer," Harrison said as he shook Anna's hand.

"And I'm Jacob Batalon. You'd know me as Ned Leeds in Spider-Man: Homecoming. And I agree with them about you being a good dancer. I like when you do that spin while grabbing your ankle," Jacob said, also shaking Anna's hand.

"Thank you. It's really nice to meet you guys," Anna said. "I got some donuts. Help yourselves," she added, placing the box on the counter. She then turned to face Zendaya. "And you, missy, you and I are gonna have a little talk," she said in a stern yet playful tone.

"Give us a minute," Zendaya said, and the guys just nodded. She led Anna towards the back, out to the balcony.

"You didn't tell me I was going to live with Tom Holland!" Anna whisper-yelled.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I know how much you love him," Zendaya whispered back.

"Sorry. I guess I was overreacting," Anna said in a normal voice.

"It's all good. I promise you, it's going to be ok," Zendaya said, and they both went back inside.

"Thank you so much. I still have to go back to your place to get my car and all of my stuff," Anna said.

***1 hour later***

"Anna, where should I put this?" Tom asked, holding a box.

"Living room is fine," Anna said, putting her duffel bag down.

"Everything's so pink," Harrison said, looking at Anna's luggage and duffel bags.

"Alright, that's the last of it," Jacob said, putting a box down.

"It's gonna be so empty without you!" Zendaya said, hugging Anna tight.

"I'm still gonna come over, don't worry," Anna said, hugging her best friend back.

"Bring some of your cooking over," Zendaya said.

"Of course," Anna said.

"I should get going. I did promise Kyle a lunch date," Zendaya said.

"Ok, have fun. But not too much fun," Anna joked.

Zendaya laughed. "Alright. Bye girl," she said.

"See ya," Anna said, and Zendaya walked out the door.

"Did Z tell you that you're going to share a room with Tom?" Harrison asked.

"She did not. I had no idea," Anna said.

"It's ok. Tom does have the biggest room, and the biggest bed. And you're tiny. The bed's big enough for three people," Jacob said.

"I'll show you the room," Tom said. "And just know that we all share one bathroom," he added, and they both walked into his room.

"It's really nice in here," Anna said. "I'm gonna start unpacking," she added.

"I'll help. One of the closets is empty so you can put your stuff there," Tom said, helping Anna unpack.

"Ok, thank you," Anna said as she smiled.

"No problem," Tom said, smiling back.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but Anna, you dropped this," Harrison said, holding up a box of tampons. "You can continue unpacking, I'll take these to the bathroom. They'll be in the bottom left cupboard, under the sink," he added.

After half an hour, they finished unpacking.

Jacob sat on the couch, going through his phone, Tom and Harrison next to him. "Your full name is Anna Bianca Masen. You're currently 24. You were born in Toledo, Ohio, but relocated to Palos Verdes, California when you were 4. You've been dancing since you were 2," he said.

"Your birthday is February 12, 1995. You're currently a dancer, dance instructor, and choreographer at EDGE Performing Arts Center in LA. You trained in Ballet, Tap, Jazz, Lyrical, Contemporary, Pointe, Hip Hop, Pom, Acro, Aerial Dance, Musical Theatre, and Ballroom, but your favorites are Ballet and Contemporary," Harrison said.

"You graduated from Palos Verdes High School in 2013, and were part of the Varsity Song Team for all 4 high school years. You then attended UCLA and joined the Dance Team throughout all 4 college years and graduated in 2017," Tom said. "Sorry. We were reading about you," he added.

"Oh, it's alright," Anna said, blushing.

"I dance too. It would be great if we did a duet together," Tom suggested.

"That sounds good," Anna said.


	4. Chapter 4

"We should drive around," Harrison suggested.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea," Jacob said.

"But before we do that, there's something that I have to do," Anna said.

"Oh, what is it?" Tom asked.

"This is gonna sound bad, but I need to go back to my old apartment. I just realized I forgot something," Anna said. She then got a cooler out.

"We'll come with you. But if you don't mind me asking, what's with the cooler?" Tom asked her.

"I'll ice it if you need," Harrison said, icing the cooler.

"Thanks. It's time to go," Anna said.

***30 minutes later***

"Are you sure you don't want us coming in?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Anna said, knocking on the door.

"Ok, I'll wait out here," Tom said. Jacob and Harrison were waiting in the car.

The door then opened to reveal Tyler.

"Anna, what are you doing here? And what's with the cooler?" Tyler asked.

"I forgot something and I'm here to pick it up," Anna said, running in. After about five minutes, she ran back out. "I got all the groceries that I purchased with my own money!" she said.

"Even the chicken nuggets?!" Tyler yelled.

"Yes! Especially the chicken nuggets! I bought them, I keep them!" Anna yelled back.

"Yeah, man! Just give the girl her chicken nuggets! Is that so much to ask?! I don't think so!" Harrison shouted from the car.

"Alright, guys! Let's go!" Anna yelled, running to her car, with Tom following behind. They both loaded the cooler, then got in her car, and Anna drove off.

"I thought I saw the British Spider-Man!" Tyler yelled.

* * *

The four of them were laughing.

"Oh man, that was hilarious!" Jacob laughed.

"You should've seen his face!" Harrison said, wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Right! What an ass!" Tom said. "Although he did recognize me," he added. He then turned to face Anna. "So, what exactly did you take?" he asked her.

"Just the groceries that I paid for. That's why I brought the cooler, and a few grocery bags. I took the frozen pizzas, chips, noodles, and taco shells, as well as a few other things. Most importantly, the chicken nuggets," Anna said.

"That was brilliant, and funny," Tom said, high-fiving Anna. They both blushed when their hands touched.


	5. Chapter 5

After unloading the groceries, the group was hanging out in the living room, with Tom watching videos in his phone.

"Again?" Harrison asked his best friend.

"You've watched that video like 5 times," Jacob said.

"Ssh! Here comes the best part," Tom whispered to the two guys. They were watching one of Anna's dance videos.

"Guys, I'm right here," Anna said.

"Hey, Tom's like addicted to watching your dance videos," Harrison said.

"It's like a drug to him," Jacob said.

"You know, if you want to see me dance, you could've just asked," Anna said.

"There's an indoor basketball court downstairs. We could go there if you want," Tom said.

"Ok, just let me change into something comfortable," Anna said, then she went to the bathroom to change. She stepped out, wearing a black tight-fitting tank top, black yoga shorts, her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she held a pair of tan jazz shoes in her hands.

"Wow, you look great," Tom said, blushing. "Ok, let's go," he added, causing Jacob and Harrison to laugh.

The four of them left their apartment and went downstairs. Luckily the indoor basketball court was empty so they went inside.

Anna put her jazz shoes on, and stretched her legs. "So, what dance style did you want me to do?" she asked.

"Jazz would be great," Tom suggested. The other guys agreed.

"Alright, jazz it is," Anna said, then she handed Tom her phone, which had music selected. She nodded at Tom, who pressed the Play button, and "Lady Marmalade" started playing. Anna did her routine, and she did it with pride. With the turns, leaps, high kicks, hip sways, splits, and a few other tricks, the guys watched her with amazement, especially Tom. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Anna finished her routine, and the guys clapped and cheered.

"Wow," Tom said.

"Bam! Pow!" Harrison said.

"Holy shit," Jacob said.

"That was marvelous," Tom said, handing Anna back her phone.

"Thanks guys," Anna said. She took her jazz shoes off, and put on her sneakers.

They all went back to their apartment, and Anna put her jazz shoes away.

"We should grab something to eat," Tom suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Anna said.


	6. Chapter 6

The four of them decided to go to Panera.

"So, tell us about yourself," Tom said, taking a bite of his chicken Caesar salad.

"Ok, well, I have 3 siblings. An older sister, older brother, and younger brother," Anna said, eating a forkful of bacon mac and cheese. "My sister sings and both of my brothers are in the Air Force," she added.

"Isn't your sister Angela Masen?" Jacob asked as he bit his turkey sandwich.

"Yep! That's her," Anna said.

"How did you know?" Harrison asked Jacob, taking a bit of his grilled cheese sandwich.

"I've seen her videos. And I thought I saw Anna in a few of her videos," Jacob said. "Anna sings too," he added.

"Just occasionally," Anna said. "I actually did a cover music video last year," she added, sipping her green tea.

"What song?" Tom asked.

"I did 'Hands To Myself' by Selena Gomez," Anna said.

"Oh I see it now. Who's the guy?" Harrison asked, watching the video in his phone.

"Guy? What guy? Let me see," Tom said, looking over Harrison's shoulder to watch the video.

"How can you guys not recognize him?! It's Nicholas D'Agosto! We binge watched Trial and Error all the time!" Jacob said.

"Oh my god! He was also Gotham's Harvey Dent! How did we not recognize him?!" Harrison asked.

"Maybe it's cuz we usually see him in a suit, and we're not used to seeing him in pajamas," Tom said.

"Anna freaking kissed him in this video! Lucky girl! I would give anything to kiss Nicholas D'Agosto!" Jacob said.

"You and me both, mate," Harrison said.

"Who are your celebrity crushes?" Anna asked.

"Ariana Grande," Tom said.

"Ellie Goulding," Jacob said.

"Jennifer Lawrence," Harrison said.

"What about you?" Tom asked.

"Cory Michael Smith," Anna said.

"Oh yeah, he's a good Riddler," Jacob said.

"Right! I cried on the final episode of Gotham," Anna said.

"So did I," Harrison said.

"Yeah, he was crying a river, and we had to comfort him. We even had to feed him ice cream," Tom laughed.

"Tom!" Harrison whined, making Tom laugh even more.

"I don't know about you guys, but I thought him and Penguin were great together," Jacob said.

"Same here!" Anna said.


	7. Chapter 7

"What TV shows do you watch?" Tom asked.

"Big Bang Theory, Gotham, Trial and Error, and Peaky Blinders," Anna said.

"Oh my god! I love Peaky Blinders! Cillian Murphy is amazing!" Tom said.

"Yeah, my sister loves him," Anna said.

"Who doesn't?" Harrison asked.

"Right! His cheekbones can slice you in half. His cheekbones can slice me in half for all I care and I'd still love him," Jacob joked.

"My sister is dating him," Anna confessed*.

"Lucky girl," Harrison said.

"Speaking of," Anna started. She saw Cillian and Angela walk in. "Hey you guys!" she called out.

"Hey little sis!" Angela greeted, hugging her younger sister.

"I'm not little," Anna groaned.

"But you're not tall either," Cillian teased, ruffling Anna's ponytail.

"Nice to see you too, old man," Anna teased back, playfully punching Cillian's arm.

"Shorty," Cillian said.

"You just roasted Cillian Murphy. But he roasted you back, girl!" Harrison joked.

"We roast each other all the time," Anna said.

"Oh," Harrison said.

"Cillian! Miss you so much!" Tom said, hugging Cillian tightly.

"It's great to see you again, Tom!" Cillian said, patting Tom's back.

"So how's Peaky Blinders?" Jacob asked.

"It's going great. I'm not giving details though," Cillian said, making the three younger guys pout.

"Hey, after we're all done, we should take a walk at the park," Anna suggested.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea," Tom said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *- I know Cillian Murphy is married in real life, but in this story he's dating my OC's older sister


End file.
